All or Nothing
by navybaby
Summary: HarryGinny GinyDraco love conflict. Song fic to All or Nothing by O-Town. Harry wants all of Ginny but she still has Draco on her mind.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and related characters nor do I own All or Nothing by O-Town.

AN: Please R & R. I was unsure of this, I want feedback plz.

I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eyes  
I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over  
It's not the way I choose to live  
And something somewhere's gotta give  
A share in this relationship gets older, older

She's off in her own world again. She locks herself up in that room filled with pictures of him. She's my wife but I share her with a memory of a person. He died, in the final battle. Lucius killed his son and she killed Lucius for killing Draco. I had already finished with Voldemort and watched... watched as she became a murderer for him. He changed sides for my wife, my Ginny. When he died I thought she might realize it. She might realize that she needs to move on and she has me.

She didn't.

You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair

She won't give him up. I fought him so many times to get her, but now I can't. He isn't there. He still lingers in her eyes, her memories. I can't stand this.

"Ginny!" Did I just holler that?

"Yes, Harry?" she says, its obvious that she's been crying.

"I can't do this anymore."

There's insecurity in her eyes. "Do what, dear?"

I can't do this... I can do this... I can't do this... I can... "Ginny I refuse to share you anymore, especially with a memory. I've had the bad parts of you, even the decent parts, but I need all of you. I need you to look at me without seeing him, feel me without feeling him."

She has tears in her eyes. "That's not fair! You know I loved him so long. I look at myself everyday and feel bad for going to you after he died. I feel like I'm cheating, no matter how I feel about you or no matter how much I realize he's gone!"

I open my mouth to protest and she storms out of our house, slamming the door behind her. Oh well. She needed to hear it... no matter how much it hurts both of us. Just then I realize she's left her private room open. I know I shouldn't but I walk in.

Pictures of Draco and Ginny suddenly surround me. Its so scary, there's pictures of them everywhere. I sit at her desk and pick up a picture that's turned face down. Its of their wedding day. Two years after Hogwarts. All her brothers had threatened him and he still stayed. Ginny looked happier than he'd ever seen her with him. She was married to the one she loved. And I'll never have that love.

Cuz I want it allOr nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all

I want her, there's no denying that. I've wanted her for years. I told her before she got married. I remember the exact words she told me. "Oh Harry! I'm sorry. I really care about you, I'm not sure in what way, but I do care. I just.. Draco is so right for me in ways I could never put into words. I'm really sorry." And she did look sorry. She hugged me and went to her bachelorette party. I realize there are tears in my eyes when I hear our phone ring. I stupidly wipe my eyes as though who ever's calling could see my tears.

"Hello?"

"Hello Harry." Its Ginny!

"Ginny, where are you? Come home, love."

Her voice breaks temporarily while she says my name. "Harry... I-I'm not coming home."

"What?"

"Good-bye!" She rushes out and the next thing I hear is the dial tone.

Is she really going to be gone? Is that all I get? A telephone call to tell me she isn't coming home to me.

There are time it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it , show it  
Then there's times you look at me  
As thought I'm all that you could see  
Those times I don't believe it's right I know it , know it

I crawl into bed and cry myself to sleep. It's a rough sleep and I see her face constantly. Then I wake up to feel some one sliding into bed. Wand at the ready I turn over and have a hex on my lips as she covers them and says "Shh! It's just me Har!" This is confusing.

She leans in to kiss me and it feels right. When we break apart I look into her eyes and see that she's with me. Only me. He's gone and we fit perfectly together again. She opens her mouth to say something but I stop her with a kiss. We make love like it's the first time.. Minus the tears and screamed out "Draco!". When we pull apart she gets serious.

Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them wellI had the rest of you now I want the best of you it's time to show and tell

"Harry, I promise not to do that again."

Not this again! This happens all the time. "Ginny, don't make me promises you can't keep."

She gets angry. "What makes you think I won't keep them?"

"You're never good at keeping promises about Draco."

"Why do you have to bring him up after we do something like this?"

"Because you're always with him. I know you picture him when you're with me no matter how good an actress you are."

"So you want me to just forget my first marriage, my first love and everything Harry?"

Ouch. That hurts. I didn't mean it to be that.

"Forget it Harry, I'm going to stay with my mum."

I made a mistake.

Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all

Two days later, she still hasn't come home. I fire-called and regular called her many times but she never takes them. I haven't eaten or anything. I'm just lying there, looking at our wedding photos and every other picture of her that I have in the house when I get the call.

"Hello?" I say. Gosh, how stupid. Note to self, think of better greetings in case its Gin.

"Mr. Harry James Potter?" Curious. Male voice I don't recognize.

"Yes. How may I help you?"

"Your wife has filed for a divorce here at the ministry. An owl is on its way to serve you the papers, but I need a statement from you on what you want from the divorce. Could you come to my office on the second floor on Tuesday at noon?"

Ginny... She filed for divorce? "Uh.. Yeah, I'll be there... But, are you sure Virginia Potter filed for divorce?"

"Well, she's taking back the name Virginia Malfoy now, but yes, she filed."

"Thank you sir."

There goes my hopes, dreams and life.

Cuz you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
Nowhere inside for me in your life

Cuz I want it all  
Or Nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
It's now or never

So her we are, both our lawyers present, negotiating the terms. I stand up.

"I can't do this. She can have anything she wants. I'm going."

I stand outside the doors to listen to her.

"All I want are the photos from my study. Harry can do whatever he wants with the rest of the house."

So this is it. I'm down on the bottom, no more love of my life. I could have settled, but I wanted it all. And I got nothing at all.

Is it all  
Or Nothing at all  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all


End file.
